3 originals 1 doppelganger, oh my
by kristiomar90
Summary: Elena broke up with the Salvatore brothers. Klaus asks her if she wants to go travel with him Elijah and Kol. she agrees. What will happen? Will Elena fall for an Original or all of them? Review please so I know if I should continue this or not!
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I just want my life to be easier. Im 18 years old, a doppelganger, and a vampire. I'm getting so frustrated with Stefan and Damon. I just really need a break! Time to go take my morning hike.

As I'm running in the woods I swear I feel like someone is watching me, but stubborn me I continue to run. As I stop running and just start walking I hear some people, but they aint human. Crap what am I going to do?

"Elena?"

Oh crap I know that voice. Great now I got to deal with him.

"Elijah, Klaus, Kol long time no see."

"Well isn't it the precious doppelganger all by herself" Klaus says while grinning like he just won the lottery.

"Me precious Klaus? Fuck how much have you had to drink today little wolf?" Shit I know I am going to regret saying that but damn he frustrates me so much. I look at Elijah and Kol and they have smirks on their faces but I look at Klaus and if looks can kill then I would be dead.

"Your right doppelganger, you can be precious if you string along 2 brothers." Klaus says with a demonic grin that I just want to punch of his face.

"Well you see wolf boy the brothers are not with me, I kind of dumped them and are moving on." I tell them even though I don't know why I did. Yesterday I heard Stefan and Damon argue over me and I am so tired of it that I just blew up at them. I told them both that I am done and I never want to see their faces again, and then I ran out the boarding house. I mean I love them an all but come on they are over bearing protectors, and they never let me make any decisions. Klaus brings me out of my thi8nking.

"Well doppelganger guess your not like Katerina after all"

"I could have told you that wolf boy." I said. I am so tired of being compared to the other doppelgangers when am I ever going to get a damn break.

"Well, well, well so what are you going to do now since you don't have your Salvatore brothers for protection and you are all alone with 3 originals?" Klaus states, and I am just realizing that I really am not in any trouble. If I was I would ready be dead Klaus never has any patience.

"Well wolf boy I am going to finish this run, go home and pack and never return to mystic falls. Trust me when I say this I am not going to miss you at all." I tell him, because I decided I am not sticking around here anymore. There is always drama and fights going on and I am so tired of it. I want relaxation.

"Your leaving her lovely Elena?" Elijah asks.

"Well yeah I am soo fed up with the drama and over protective fucking brothers. I need a vacation. Why is it a problem?" I ask, I know I shouldn't have been so rude to Elijah but come on I did say I was leaving so why would he ask.

"No lovely Elena its not a problem." Elijah says.

"Where you going doppelganger?" Klaus asks, he actually looks like he cares.

"why does it matter Klaus? You cant use my blood anymore so does it really matter?"

"Well yes it does, because we are leaving tomorrow also, and I was just wondering if you wanted to join. I wouldn't mind the company and I don't think my brothers would either."

I am in total shock right now did Klaus just invite me to travel with them. Wow even Elijah and Kol look shock.

"Why in thehell would I travel with you Klaus? Do you remember we both well shit all of us want to kill each other?" I tell him, why would I want to travel with them. I would probably go to bed one night and never wake up again.

"Well Elena I just thought since we are leaving and you are leaving that we could just be each other's company. Its not like we are going to kill each other. I thought we were over that? I just thought I would take you away from this brooding hell hole mate." Klaus says.

Well thinking to myself I really don't mind going with them. Shit Klaus is hot! Even if he did fucking kill half of my family. My friends and I did try to kill his many of times. Plus if I go with them I bet the Salvatore brothers wont find me.

"Fuck, when are we leaving then Klaus? And if I go no compulsion, and no torturing me! Agree?" I ask. I really couldn't do better then this. Plus I know Elijah would never let them hurt me. I think I put the 3 brothers into shock. Lol. I made them speechless I bet they didn't expect me to agree.

"hello so when are we leaving?" I ask since they are still not talking.

"Well tomorrow 8 a.m. love, and I promise no compulsion and no torture." Klaus says and I am beginning to realize that he really wants me to go with them why would he. I have no idea but I guess I will find out.

"Alright but Klaus no one can know I am with you guys. I don't want to be found. And Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers are not going to stop til they find me even though I told those stupid bastards I was fucking done argggggghhhhhhh." I am just getting frustrated even thinking about them trying to find me. I don't want to be with them anymore and Damon wont stop til I am locked away at the boarding house.

"Don't worry love I know grat witches." Klaus tells me.

Now I am excited I wont be able to be found. Hell yeah!

Then I do something I would have never thought I would ever do I ran up to Klaus and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I tell him thanks. I back up and he looks so damn surprised and Elijah and Kol look the same. Hahahahahahaha.

"Well boys, I will see you in the morning. Thanks again." I tell them and I leave them and head home.

(Klaus POV)

Why did I invite the doppelganger? Why did she just kiss me and hug me. I have no idea she is suppose to be scared of me.

"Brother I think lovely Elena is actually going with us tomorrow." Elijah says and he looks like he is in shock. Then I remember Elijah actually cares bout Elena. Man this is going to be a great trip. Why do I actually feel jealous.

Elena is just a doppelganger. Why is it I am jealous? She has always had a Salvatore brother and I never am jealous. But the way she looks at Elijah I think I want her to look at me that way.

I mean she is hot, sexy, and she has one hell of a mouth. But I don't like that right. Well shit I do. Damn guess me and Elijah are going to be fighting over a girl again. I cant wait.

"Yes brother she is, and I believe we are going to have fun. See you at the house brothers." I smirk and run off.

(Elijah's POV)

Elena is coming with us. That is all that is running through my head. Until Klaus says that he believes we are going to have fun.

Does Klaus like Elena. I hope not. Elena is loyal, unselfish, nonjudgmental, caring, and loving why would Klaus want her? Maybe now is the time that I can actually show Elena my feelings. Ever since the first time I met her I almost kissed her there is just something about her.

Now that she is a vampire I might actually have a chance. Especially because those little annoying Salvatore brothers are out of the picture. The way Klaus smirked though I believe I am going to have competition. But he killed half her family, I on the other hand always respected her decisions. Let's hope that Elena doesn't fall for Klaus charm.

I look over at Kol and he is studying me. Hope I hid everything I was feeling.

"Well Kol see you at the house." I say and off I go. Got to start making a plan on how to win over Elena Gilberts heart. Wow I sound like a teenage boy and im a 1000 year old vampire. What is wrong with me?

(Kol's POV)

Watching my 2 brothers is actually hilarious they have feeling for the doppelganger. Well who wouldn't she is way different than the other 2. She actually is nothing like Katerina, she actually is going to leave the Salvatore brothers. My oh My our little doppelganger is growing up.

I have the feeling this trip is going to be fun. Poor Elena is going to have to deal with 3 Originals wanting her. Wait 3? Yup I guess I will try I mean she is hot. And she is kind.

Yup, I am going after her. My brothers and elena are not going to know what hit them.


	2. Off we go

I do not own any of the characters. I love the Originals and ELenas and I am so tired of Damon and Stefan. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review so I know if you like it or not.

I, Elena Gilbert is about to travel the world with not 1, not 2, but 3 sexy, evil, blood sucking originals. Should I feel lucky or scared?

I mean Elijah I am not scared of him, but actually the complete opposite. Ever since I first met him I swear he was going to kiss me! But no he smelled me which was a bit creepy. But come on he is 1 damn fine man. He wears a suit like it was made just for him. Maybe on this travel I might get him out of it….. Wait did I just think that. Holy cow what is wrong with me?

Klaus he killed half of my family. He has tortured me for the last past year. He has taken my blood and almost drained me, and all I can think about is that accent of his. The way he talks and walks. He is hot! OMG something is really wrong with me because I even find Kol attractive. Argghhhh this is going to be a frustrating trip.

Time to leave and meet the brothers at their mansion. I am going to miss this house a bit, but it's time to move on. Hope the brothers like my out fit

(Klaus's POV)

We all heard Elena drive up the drive way. My brothers and I walk out to help get her bags and put them in our vehicle. But before we could do that all I could do was stare at Elena! Damn she looked good. She had a tight t-shirt that showed a bit of cleavage, a short mini skirt, and 3 inch heels. Hot damn! She looks good.

"All ready to go, Love?" I ask I can't believe I can actually talk.

"Yup!" she replies.

"Need help with those bags, Love?"

"Nope Klaus I only have 1, Hi Elijah and Kol" Elena says.

They still have not said anything.

"Oh come on brothers it's like you guys have never seen a chick in a skirt before, sorry love don't mind them." I tell Elena I kind of feel embarrass for her. I mean 1000 year old vampires and they are shocked and staring at her.

Maybe I should dagger them and put them out of their misery. Hmmmm to bad Beckah has the daggers. Oh well.

(Elena's POV)

I did not know this skirt was going to get this much attention. I just knew I wanted to start over and put the old Elena to rest. This is the new me. I can't believe Kol and Elijah are staring me up and down, and I can't forget Klaus who keeps doing it but at least you can hardly tell he is.

"Lovely Elena you look uhm nice, you ready to leave?" Elijah asks me after he clears out his head. Wow I actually can affect 1000 year old vampires. Go me.

"Yes Elijah I am ready if you guys are done staring?" I had to say that because come on you don't ever see the originals like this.

"Alright let's head to the airport." Klaus says.

We all get in the vehicle Klaus driving and Elijah in the passenger seat. Kol and I in the back seat. Kol gets in and rubs against my arm and holy cow I felt the shock. Crap I am attracted to all 3 of them.

(Kol's POV)

I could not form one word. Miss. Gilbert is looking hot! Now I am glad Klaus invited her. When I got in and my arm touched her I could feel the shock running through my body. Who would have known that Kol Mikaelson is attracted to the doppelganger?

"Miss. Gilbert you excited?" I ask her since I don't know what else to say to her.

"Ya I guess, I mean traveling the world with 3 originals who wanted to end my life once or twice in the past, this is going to be interesting." She states. I can't help but kind of feel bad. I mean my brothers and I did make her life a living hell. Even Elijah did when he trapped her in the caves with our sister.

"Well my dear you don't have to worry about that anymore." I tell her since I want her to be comfortable with me.

"I apologize again lovely Elena for what I did in the caves." Elijah tells her. Oh honorable Elijah.

"It's alright Elijah I would have done the same for my family." Elena says and I can't believe she actually is this forgiving. She has way to much trust.

Let's hope she can trust me.

"So Elena where are we going to travel to 1st?" I ask her.

She thinks for a minute and then screams "Paris!" holy cow she scared me and I can see it affected my brothers also. She is really enthusiastic.

"Then I guess we are going to Paris Love" Klaus tells her with a grin. I wonder what he is thinking.

(Klaus's POV)

She wants to go to Paris. The city of love. Well I would have gone anywhere she wanted to go but Paris might help me.

It is the city of love and I can use that for my advantage. She looks so excited when I tell her we are going to Paris. I can't help but grin she is rubbing off on me.

(Elijah's POV)

Paris. Really? She is so happy that we are going to Paris. I forgot that she is only 18 and never has been out the country.

"So how did leaving go lovely Elena?" I ask because I am curious about those Salvatore brothers.

"Fine. Not 1 person tried to stop me, and I left them letters. I hope they don't over react." Elena says and I can't hold in my laugh. The Salvatore brothers always over react. I can't believe she stayed with them so long.

"You are with 3 originals lovely Elena even if they over react no need to worry." I tell her and I see that she starts to relax.

I saw my brother's arm touch hers and see that she is affected by it. Hmmmm guess I have to worry about Kol also trying to get my lovely Elena. I always do love a challenge.

(Elena's POV)

I can't believe I am going to Paris!

I'm going to Paris with 3 originals. My life couldn't get better than this. What she didn't know that is was about to get even better.

I look at Elijah through the mirror and I saw his face tighten when Kol rubbed his arm against mine. Is Elijah really attracted to me? God I hope so. I am tired of hiding these feelings from him. But I feel bad though I am starting to develop feeling for Klaus and Kol too. I can't no I can't be like Katerina.

I grin at Elijah and he relaxes a bit. I can't help but to stare into his eyes. They are captivating.

"So Love here we are." Klaus says and I look out and see we are by a jet. I am shocked.

"This is ours?" I ask not to any of them.

"Yes love it is we have been around for quite some time" Klaus replies. I can't help but to giggle. Quite some time meaning a 1000 years lol.

This is going to be great!

(Klaus's POV)

Man I love that smile. Wait love? No!

(Elijah's POV)

She has a great smile man.

(Kol's POV)

Wow both brothers are affected by her smile. Wait count me in it is gorgeous and I don't think I have ever seen her smile like that before.

We all get on the jet. And I couldn't help but to say "Let the fun begin!" And as I look around we all have little cheesy grins. I hope Elena knows what she is getting herself in to.


	3. 3 is way to many

(Elena's POV)

Paris is a beautiful city. We have been here for a little over a week now and I am still loving this city. Even though the boys are driving me mad! I don't mind Elijah but having all 3 of the originals flirting and trying to get me I feel like I am about to crack. I never felt like this with the Salvatore brothers why am I feeling it now.

Elijah keeps taking me on some amazing dates. Last night he took me to the Eifel tower. It was romantic till Kol ruined it! Argghhh I realized I can't stand him I might be attracted to him but I swear to god if I had a dagger I would use it on him.

Klaus on the other hand might be a total dick but he can be sweet on his good days. The big bad hybrid actually has feelings.

"Elena" arrrgggggg he would ruin my thinking process. What an ass!

"Yes Kol what do you want?" I ask I don't even know why I answered him. Maybe if I ignore him he would go away. "I was just wondering dear if you like to go get a bite to eat?" I know by the smirk on his face he is talking about eating a human. Arggghhhhh why me? I am supposed to be enjoying Paris. I answer though "No Kol not thirsty now go away!"

"Awww but I thought you loved my company?" he asks and I had to respond "No Kol I am not your mirror!" I couldn't help it he's a frustrating little kid! Well a 1000 year old little kid. Ha-ha.

"Now love I didn't know you had it in you" I hear Klaus say. And I hear Kol and Elijah chuckle. Damn are these guys ever going to give me a break argghhhhh!

"Well little hybrid if you didn't suck the life out of me and got to know me then you wouldn't be so surprised!" I told him cause shit he is frustrating to. Him and his damn sexy accent. Why me?

"Oh my precious doppelganger you are in quite of a mood aren't you love?" Klaus says.

"Aren't you a genius 10 points to the big bad wolf." I reply because dang it they are getting on my last nerves.

"She got you wolfy." Kol replies and I can't help but grin.

"Kol don't you have a mirror to go look at" Klaus replies and I chuckle since I was thinking about the same thing.

"Well shit how bout you all get out my room and go look in Kol's mirror, and leave me alone for a day!" I reply because I truly just want 1 day to myself. They are reminding me off the Salvatore brothers. Maybe I need a distraction.

All of a sudden I scream "I got it!" oppps I didn't meant to say that out load. The brothers are looking at me like I have gone crazy and Elijah just walked in looking curious.

"Got what lovely Elena?" Elijah asks. Damn it why do they have to be so nosey. I can't help but to think I know who I am going to call and invite to Paris. Hopefully it works.

(Elijah's POV)

I am curious to what idea lovely Elena came up with. She has been ignoring all of our romance and isn't giving any of us a try for her.

"Well I realized that I am in Paris and I have not gone shopping yet." Elena says. Really shopping god I hope she doesn't ask me to go. I love her company and all but I hate shopping.

"Well love you can always go now if you want?" Klaus says and he actually sounds a bit scared. Then I hear Kol say "I'll give you my credit card if I don't have to go!" wow Kol is scared to go shopping to.

I look at Elena and I catch a smirk before she covers it up. What is she thinking? What is she planning?

"Well hand the card over Kol and then you 3 can mature your bromance." Elena says and grabs the card from Kol gives him a kiss on the cheek and then she leaves with a mischievous grin.

"Kol I think you might have just made a big mistake." I tell him since a woman shopping equals a way lower bank account after wards.

"Nahhhh brother I just got a kiss just for giving her some money. How am I going to regret that brah?" Kol says and I can't help but to think he did get a kiss and she hasn't given any of us a kiss since the time at the airport with Klaus.

Man I should have offered her my card.

I think I should make a move tonight! I pull out my phone and text Elena "Dinner tonight at 8 sweet Elena?"

(Kol's POV)

She finally gave me a kiss! Even if it was on my cheek. It is progress.

I hear Klaus say "Kol it was only on the cheek." And he looks a bit jealous really. I never thought of Klaus the jealous type, I don't even know if I even have feelings for Elena but getting this reaction out of my brothers is good enough to keep going after Elena.

"One day it's the cheek and the next it will be her kissing something else." I say just to get a reaction out of them. Klaus looks heated and Elijah looks like he just lost all his suits. Man this is fun.

"You wish Kol" I hear Elijah say before he walks out.

"Kol don't do anything stupid." I hear Klaus tell me.

"Is little old Klaus scared?" I ask because I have to press his nerves a bit it is really fun to do that.

"No Kol I just don't want you to get heartbroken once she realizes she wants me." Klaus tells me and walks out. Man this doppelganger is getting to my brothers. I mean I like her an all and I love frustrating her to make her mad, but I am not wrapped around her finger like my brothers.

"You wish brother." I hear Elijah say before he walks out of the hotel. I thought he had ready left.

I just chuckle at Klaus and Elijah because I haven't seen them act like this in over a 1000 years. Man I feel bad for Elena once my brothers get tired of waiting. Since she has not taken any interest in any of us since the airport. I wonder what is on her mind?

Maybe I can seduce it out of her. I smirk to myself. Because come on I am Kol Mikaelson the big, bad, sexy vampire. My charm works on all the women. I ponder my next move as I pull out my phone and text Elena "Want to go out to a club tonight around 8? ;)" and now that that is done time to go grab a bit.

(Klaus's POV)

What am I going to do? Elena has not shown hardly any interest. I don't have the patience to wait for her to decide I need to come up with a game plan if I am going to get Elena to be mine. Because damn it she is mine!

I can't believe Elijah believes that Elena is his. He has no right!

I need to make a move a big one before they do. I pull out my phone going through my contacts til I hit Elena's and I text her "Want to go to a gallery opening tonight at 8 my love " and with that done I need to go make plans for tonight.

(Elena's POV)

Finally I am away from them! I can't believe they fell for the shopping part. Ha. Well thinking about it I do believe I need some nice clothing. Plus I can get back at Kol for annoying me so much. I do have to impress a couple 1000 year old vampires. I wonder what his limit Is for the card?

As I am walking down the road looking for a shop I hear my phone go off a couple of times. As I look at it I see 3 text messages from the bothers. Man do they ever give up. I sit on the bench and start texting.

ELENAS TEXTS

To Elijah. "Nope sorry I have a date already"

To Klaus. "nope can't ready have plans"

To Kol. "Nope ill pass take your mirror with you."

From Elijah. "with who?"

To Elijah. "wouldn't you like to know "

From Kol. "But my mirror is not as good looking as you unless I look in it my dear ;)"

To Kol. "Then don't stop looking in it!"

From Klaus. "But love I have a whole evening planned out already."

To Klaus. "well that sucks better change you plans then."

From Elijah. "I can make this night interesting sweet Elena better than your other "date" ;)"

END TEXT MESSAGING

Arggghhh I am so not texting them back. God wow do they always have to be shoved up my ass? Cant they take a no for once. I mean Elijah I like I mean who wouldn't. Only thing that bothers me is he is always so uptight and boring. Klaus on the other hand is the opposite, but who knows if I miss him off to much what he would do to me.

What if they just want me in bed and that's it. I cant do that I have feelings for them all and sex will just make them worse.

I believe its time to start my plan. Because I need to take my mind off of the brothers. They are consuming me! I go through my contacts and hit call, and wait for an answer.

"Hey Caroline, I am in Paris want to come join me?"

My life is about to get a lot more interesting.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it lol. So who will Caroline go for? If she even wants 1 of the originals. Lol. I kind of wanted to add someone to this since 3 originals is a little bit to much for Elena. I think having 2 fall for her will be good. Review if you like this and follow if you want to.


	4. Suprise!

(Elena's POV)

Today is the day. Time to mess with the Originals

"Elena wake up." I hear Kol at my front door say. Man these boys wont it let me sleep in.

"Maybe we should leave and let her sleep." I hear Elijah say. I guess he is the smart one in the family. I get out of bed and go open my front done and come face to face to 3 originals.

"Hello boys, did you guys ever learn to never disrupt a woman's sleep?" I ask because damn it I didn't want to wake up and have to deal with 3 originals that I dissed last night.

"Well your date must have been fun if you slept til 12 my love." Klaus says to me. Ooopss I forgot that I told them I was on a date.

"Wait what date?" Kol asks and I can't help but to giggle.

"You didn't go with any of us?" Elijah murmurs. Wow these guys are geniuses.

"Guys can you just give me a few to get ready?" I tell them. Since I am just in my night gown, and I don't want to get into this conversation.

"Well love even though we enjoy the view we wanted to let you know that we are going to a meeting and won't be back till around 5. Don't miss us too much." Klaus says and then walks out with his brothers.

I didn't even reply back. I get another day to myself to prepare. Man I need it. They are going to be in for a surprise.

AIRPORT

"Caroline!"

"Elena"

Finally she is here! "Thank you so much for coming Caroline. I have missed you so much!" I tell her since it's the truth.

"I miss you too lena. Now where are these 3 annoying originals?" She asks me and I can't help but to grin.

"They are probably at the hotel waiting for me." I tell her. Then she gets this evil looking grin on her face and man have I missed her.

"How about we mess with their heads?" she asks and a great idea popped in my head. I pull out my phone and sent a text to all 3 originals. I texted "Date at 7 p.m. don't be late and don't tell your brothers." And I get ok replies back. I showed Caroline my phone.

"Oh Elena they are going to be mad if you don't show up." She tells me and I cant help but to laugh.

"well that sucks we get to have girl time at the hotel till they decide I stood them up." I reply back. Just thinking about all the originals meeting each other for a date is funny.

"Alright then lets go."

(Elijah's POV)

As I am waiting at the diner for Elena I cant help but to think how good she looked this morning. Finally she has agreed to a date.

"Elijah what are you doing here?" I hear Klaus say in back of me. I turn around and see him in nice dress clothes.

"I have a date." I tell him since Elena told me not to tell my brothers.

"Me too Bro me too want to double date?" He asks me and I start to grin. He is going to be mad when he finds out Elena is my date.

"Sure." I say as I look down at my phone and realize that its 7. Elena is never late.

"Hello brothers." I hear Kol say. Why are both of my brothers here?

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Klaus asks.

"I got a date!" he replies and I am starting to wonder.

(Klaus's POV)

As I walked in to the diner I saw Elijah here. Oh man when he sees I have a date with Elena he is going to be jealous. Just as soon as I start to relax Kol walks in.

"I got a date!" I hear Kol reply to my question. How in gods name did all 3 of us get a date at the same time. Son off a bitch.

"Elena" I fricken growl out. Both of my brothers look pissed.

"I should have known." Elijah replies. She invited all 3 of us damn it and she isn't here! Last night she had a date with someone and tonight she tricked us.

(Kol's POV)

She tricked us. That little doppelganger tricked me and stood me up.

"I say we go back to the hotel and have a little talk with Miss. Gilbert." Elijah says and I can't help but to chuckle. She made Elijah mad, and Elijah never gets mad and shows it.

"I agree lets go." Klaus says and I follow him and my bother out the door. I can't believe she sent us all to the same place. My little Elena is a trickster. As we get to Elena's door and know I can't help but to hear a really beautiful laugh that isn't Elena's. Who is with her?

Elena opens the door and a very beautiful blonde is beside her. Both girls start to chuckle and the blonde tells Elena "I think they are made." She says and they burst out laughing again.

I think my brothers and I are to shocked to say anything. It is Elena's friend from Mystic Falls. The one that is beautiful.

(Klaus's POV)

As I saw Caroling by Elena when she opened up the door I couldn't say anything. I use to think I was in love with her, but that was before I got to know Elena. Man this is going to get interesting.

"Hello love, long time no see." I tell Caroline since the girls are still laughing and my brothers are quite.

"Klaus." She replies.

"Its lovely to see you again Caroline." Elijah says. I actually don't agree with him. He probably thinks I am going to pursue her and give up Elena. Well that's not going to happen.

"Hello beautiful." Kol says. I see that he is looking her up and down and Caroline seems to be doing the same to him.

"Well boys sorry I didn't show up I had a visitor." Elena says and she is grinning.

"Well dear I am not mad especially because you have a very beautiful friend." I hear Kol say. Maybe now he wont flirt with Elena.

(Elena's POV)

The looks on their faces once they see Caroline is priceless. I tell them "Caroline decided she wants to travel with us. Is that ok?" I ask the guys. I hope they are ok with it. I know Kol will be him and Caroline keep checking each other out.

"Fine with me lovely Elena." Elijah says and I cant help but to check him out. He looks so damn good in his suit. Well he always looks good in them. I feel bad sending him on a fake date. He has always been nice and I am growing to really enjoy his company.

"If it makes you happy then she can join us love." I hear Klaus say. I look at him and man does he look good. He is funny and serious and the complete opposite of Elijah and I cant help but not to like him, even after everything he has done.

"Thank you." I reply and give Klaus a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then go to Kol and Elijah and do the same. Even though it was a bit difficult because Kol kept staring at Caroline. I am kind of glad its Kol and not Klaus doing it.

Shit I have feeling for both Klaus and Elijah. As we all are sitting in the living room me on the couch with Elijah on one side and Klaus on the other side. Both of their legs touching mine I cant help to be flustered. Fuck they both are making me hot!

(Caroline's POV)

Kol he is one fine man. He looks really nice tonight. I am glad I came. I realize watching Klaus and Elijah that they both like Elena. I am glad for her but I hope it doesn't turn out bad like what happened to the Salvatore brothers.

"Caroline want me to show you around the city tomorrow?" I hear Kol ask me. My heart beats a little faster. I look at Elena and she nods her head.

"Well in guess you can." I say to Kol since I know he is a player.

"Ok then see you at 9 a.m. tomorrow." Kol says then kisses my hand and leaves. Oh man what am I getting my self into.

I then head to the 2nd bedroom and give Elena some time with Klaus and Elijah. I am actually excited for the morning.

(Kol's POV)

Caroline is actually letting me show her around tomorrow. I cant believe it. I mean she is beautiful and smart and I am just Kol. Its going to be a good day tomorrow.

(Elena's POV)

When Caroline leaves the room, and I am in between Elijah and Klaus I start to get nervous. I have not been alone with these 2 in a few days.

"So love is this the date and secret you have been hiding." Klaus asks and he looks a bit relieved.

"Ya, and I am sorry for standing you 2 up. But it was funny and I wanted Caroline to be surprise." I tell them both because I feel sad for some reason.

"It's alright lovely Elena" Elijah says and puts his hand on my leg. Fuck it just sent shivers through my whole body.

"I agree with my brother you are forgiven love." Klaus says and puts his hand on my other thigh. Fuck what are they doing to me. I see that they are both having a silent conversation with each other. Their hands feel so good. No I cant think like that fuck what am I going to do.

Then all of a sudden Klaus turns my head and kisses me. Oh my god. He tastes so damn good. He rubs his tongue on my bottom lip and I open up to him. Wow I can't even think right now. All of a sudden I feel Elijah kiss my neck holy fricken shit this is not happening. OMG they both feel amazing.

Klaus stops kissing me and Elijah turns my head towards him and he starts kissing me. Fuck oh my god he kisses so well. I can feel Klaus start kissing my neck. As I start getting into the kiss I feel Klaus move his hand up my thigh. Oh god! Then all of a sudden they are both gone.

WTF just happen. We were kissing and they left shit. I can't believe I just made out with both of them in front of each other.

"Holy cow Elena!" I hear Caroline say. I happen to totally agree.

"WTF just happened?" I asked her. Because I am so confused!

"I think you just made out with them both." She say no shit smarty pants. Wait I can't take my frustrations out on her.

"Shit Caroline. IDK why I just did that." I say to her.

"Well your attracted to both of them, and it seems like they don't mind." She replies and I can't help but to grin. Both brothers at once. Holy shit I don't know if I would survive.

"Man let's just go get a bite, I am thirsty." I say and we head out.

(Klaus's POV)

After Caroline leaves. I can't help but to put my hand on Elena's thigh after she apologizes. Man it feels so good. I look at my brother and we silently agree that we are going to have a little fun.

As I turn Elena's head and start kissing her I feel like I am in heaven. Oh god and she moans. Fuck! Maybe this was a wrong idea. As I pull away from the kiss and see Elijah start kissing Elena I am actually not mad. It's hot seeing her like this. Fuck why didn't we think about this before. We both have shared women in the past.

Then all of a sudden Elijah and I leave her room. Let's give her something to think about for the night. Since she dissed us on the date. I look over to my brother and ask "Are you fine with this?"

"Yes brother lets just hope it doesn't turn out bad." He replies and goes to his room. I have to agree I don't want what happen to Tatia to happen to us again. Maybe we actually can both make her happy and be with her at the same time.

(Elijah's POV)

Elena's kissing is amazing. I don't think I have ever kissed someone that tastes and feels this amazing. As I finish talking to Klaus and go into my room I cant help but to think how good her lips taste under mine.

I just hope this turns out well. I don't mind sharing Elena with Klaus. If she wants us both then why not give her what she wants? I have shared before plus I know Klaus feels the same way for Elena as I do. I know he wont hurt her. I haven't seen him this interested in a woman in a 1000 years, since Tatia. Elena is nothing like Tatia.

Well this is turning out to be different then I expected and I cant help but to be excited.

***Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Was it unexpected? Leave a review and let me know what you think. I love the Originals! I am going to try and post a chapter each day. **


	5. argh, why me?

(Elena's POV)

Spending a whole entire week ignoring the originals gets tiring after a while. Since the night Klaus and Elijah both kissed me I don't know how to feel. I mean getting kissed and touched by 2 of the oldest and sexiest vampires would make anyone go a bit crazy. Why did they both kiss me? Why did they kiss me in front of each other?

"Elena lets go shopping." I hear Caroline say. She has not even brought up the 2 originals and I can't help but to be thankful.

"I have to go do something. Take Kol with you. Ok?" I tell her.

"Alright see you later." She replies and flashes out the door. I don't know why I didn't go with her I just felt like I just need a break.

I head out to look for a bite to eat. I find a tall blonde that kind of looks like Klaus. As I compel him and take him into the alley way I can't help but get excited. I like drinking from the vein. As I finish up and compel him to forget I start heading out of the alley when all of a sudden I get attacked from behind. I can't fight back they are way stronger then I am.

As the vampire pushed me up against the brick building just like I just did to the little human I can't help but to be scared. I am trying to fight back but he is so stronger than me.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"You my precious look alike doppelganger." He relies.

"Why me?"

"Because Katerina it is time for you to pay."

"I am not Katerina!" I say while he is kissing my neck. "Don't fucking touch me." I scream.

He just chuckles and continues. "MY my Katerina time to pay for your betrayal." He says and shoves his hand into my stomach. Man this is my last thought I am going to die. Fuck I should have told the originals how I feel about them.

"Please don't I am not Katerina." I try to say but he is not listening he is enjoying this. Then all of a sudden a hand goes through the vampire's stomach and to hands snap the vampire's neck. I look up and I see that it's Klaus and Elijah. Holy cow I have never been so happy to see these 2.

"How are you feeling love?" Klaus asks me as he and Elijah stares at me.

"Like I was about to die for once again looking like that evil stupid whore." I say. I am so tired of being compared to that bitch. As I said that I hear the 2 chuckle and grin.

"Want to get payback love?" Klaus asks with a very evil grin on his face.

"What you mean Klaus?" I ask because he has me interested.

"I might have Katerina compelled to not leave my town house in Rome." Elijah says. I can't help but to think why is she at your place but it is not my business right?

"How can I get my payback?" I ask because I am quite a bit confused.

"Well love I thought you would like to help me and Elijah torture her and then end her." Klaus says. DO I really think Katherine should die? Yes! Because of her Caroline is a vampire, I had to deal with the Salvatore brothers who were still in love with her, and plus she has made my live a living hell when I was human.

I look at both of them and they are just staring at me.

"Ok I am in!" I tell them and I see that Klaus's evil grin gets bigger and Elijah just shakes his head and chuckles.

"I knew you had some evil in you love." Klaus says and I grin like an idiot and then I flash up to him and push him against the building and kiss him with everything I have. Then I look at Elijah and flash towards him and do the same thing.

After I am done I look at both of them and they are shocked. Then I flash away. Man what did I just start?

(Elijah's POV)

Once I heard Elena's scream Klaus and I rush to her. When I see the vampire with his hand in her chest I lose my cool and grab his heart while Klaus breaks his neck. I can't believe I almost just lost her! Why does Katerina always have to make enemies?

I love how Elena wants to get pay back on Katerina. I know she is probably wondering why she is at my place in Rome. I tricked that whore into thinking I wanted her again and compelled her to stay. I want my revenge on her and I know Klaus did too. Now we have Elena in on it too. I love the fire that's in her.

As I see her flash to Klaus and kiss him. I can't help but be a bit jealous. She has ignored us for a whole week and then just kisses Klaus. Why do I always lose the girl? As I was thinking that I feel her press me against the building and kiss me. Man her lips are like heaven. I can't believe I have waited a thousand years for her. Even though I am shocked I kiss her back with everything I have and then she flashes away.

I look at Klaus and we both have the same look on our face.

(Klaus's POV)

I can't believe I almost lost Elena. When I heard her scream I actually got scared. I saw how Elijah ripped his heart out as I broke his neck because I wanted the bastard to pay. He almost ripped out Elena's heart.

As Elena kissed me I could not think at all. Her lips on mine feel like they belong there. As she did the same to my brother I grin. I know I should feel jealous but for some reason I'm not. I am still shocked that she kissed both of us after ignoring us for a whole week. Elijah and I agree to make her sweat and see what she would do.

I can't help but grin as Elijah and I take care of the dead vampire's body.

(Elena's POV)

I can't believe I kissed them both in the alley. Wait yeah I can. Who couldn't? They are hot and charming, and some way they both have wormed their way into my heart.

As I was pacing in the living room in my hotel room I heard someone knock on my door.

I open it and WTF!

"What the fuck are you doing here you 2?" I asked starting to get pissed. Will they ever leave me alone?

"We came to save you from the originals, I can't believe they compelled you Elena." Stefan says.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am not compelled now leave me the fuck alone." I tell them because Damon steps closer to me and grabs my wrist.

"No we are taking you home, and getting rid of the damn compulsion." Damon says.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME DAMON! I am not being compelled." I scream at him I am so tired of them fucking always trying to control me.

"Yes you are, now you coming back with me baby vamp where you belong." Damon says while trying to pull me out my room.

"Damon have you ever wondered why I left you? You are a controlling dick and I cant fucking stand you." I tell him and try to get out of his hold.

"Elena come with us we will help you and keep you safe. I miss you." Stefan says. OMFG why don't they ever listen to me.

"Stefan I do not need your fricken help I left you both for a damn reason." I tell him. God he is such a mopy bastard. I chuckle to myself because he reminds of that Edward guy from Twilight.

"I believe the lady told you to let her go." I hear Elijah say. I cant help but to be relieved.

"You better let her go now Salvatore." Klaus says. They both look really pissed. I cant help but to grin that the Salvatore brothers are not going to be able to take me now.

"No you have compelled her and we are going to take her home wolf boy." Damon says and that pisses me the fuck off.

"I am not being compelled! And I am not going home with you 2. God damn it listen to me I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU TWO! NOW LET ME FUCKING GO!" I say.

Then all of a sudden Damon and Stefan are laying on the ground with their necks snapped. I look up to see Kol grinning and Caroline looking mad.

"Thank you Kol." Ii say and I really am thankful. Damon and Stefan are fricken complete idiots.

"I think we should reunite the 2 Salvatore brothers with their dear Katerina, don't you think love?" I hear Klaus say. I start to grin. This is the best idea I have heard all day.

"I believe we shall Nik." I say.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. As you can tell I cant stand the Salvatore brothers. Hope you enjoyed and please write a review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Revenge

** Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

(Elena's POV)

We are in Rome!

As we pull up to Elijah's house me and Caroline couldn't help but to squeak. This is not a house this is a fucking castle!

"Welcome to my home." Elijah say.

"Holy shit it's a castle." Was all I could say. As I heard the originals chuckle.

(Caroline's POV)

Holy cow I have never been in a castle before!

Its so beautiful. I grab Elena's hand and we follow the originals into the house/castle.

"OMG." I squeaked it is beautiful.

All the originals can do is just chuckle at us.

"You guys know it's not fun to laugh at us. Its not our fault you guys are older than dirt and have seen a castle before." I heard Elena say.

"I agree." I say because it really is not our fault.

"We are not laughing at you. It's the excitement you 2 have. I have never seen 2 people so excited before." Kol says.

"I can't help it." Elena says.

"Its beautiful" I respond.

"When can we torture the guests?" Elena asks. I can't help but to think about that too. I never did tell Elena what Damon did to me when I was human. How he fucking compelled me to have sex with him! He compelled me to let him drink me! I so can't believe he did that.

"Right now if you want love." Klaus tells Elena. I can not help but to notice how Klaus and Elijah looks at her. It is the same way Kol keeps looking at me.

"Then lets go." I say. And we follow the originals down to the dungeons. I Look around and see Stefan, Damon, and Katherine all in different cells tied to a chair with vervain ropes.

(Elena's POV)

When I walked down and saw them all strapped in chairs I kind of felt sorry for them but I didn't show it. But Elijah must have saw my face.

"They deserve it lovely Elena." Elijah tells me.

"I know." I respond back.

As I was thinking about this Rebecca comes walking down the stairs.

"What the fuck are they doing here." Rebecca says pointing to me and Caroline.

"We invited them." Responds Klaus.

"And don't try to hurt our guests Rebecca." Kol says.

Holy crap they are sticking up for us!

I saw Klaus walk over to Damon's cell and open it. Then I see Caroline grab a stake and flash over to Damon and shove it into his chest. Holy shit.

"Wow love you could have waited." Klaus says to her.

"No I couldn't. He compelled me to have sex with him when I was human! He drank me and compelled me to like it! He compelled me to not tell anyone." I hear Caroline say. Omg why would Damon do that to her.

"Ahh so I was wondering when you would tell everyone." Damon says with a grin even though we can tell he is in pain.

"You compelled her to have sex with you?" Kol says and grabs another stake and shoves it into his side.

"I only remembered when I turned a vampire about all this. I never got my chance for revenge." Caroline says. Wait does that mean all my nightmares I had were actually real? No fucking way I will kill him.

"Wait are you saying when you turn into a vampire you remember all the times you were compelled." I ask. Damon looks a little bit scared. Omfg no he didn't. Why would he do that to me?

"Yes love. Why?" Klaus asks. All I can do is stare at Damon and freak out.

"You compelled me." I say to Damon. Now he looks very scared.

"Yes." He replies.

"You compelled me to fucking have sex with you when I was dating Stefan. You fucking compelled to be silent while you fucked me and I cried. You fucking compelled me to forget! You fucking compelled me you stupid fucking asshole." I scream at him and run over and stick my hand into his chest and grab onto his heart.

"He did what." I heard all the originals and Caroline say.

"He fucking compelled me!" I scream I swear to god I just want to rip his heart out.

"Why brother?" I heard Stefan say while a tear rolls down his face.

"Because he is a bastard. He compelled me to stick the dagger into Rebecca when I kept telling him no! He compelled me to do the same to Elijah when I kept telling him no! You raped me and took my free will and made me do shit I would never do." I screamed at him.

(Rebecca's POV)

When I heard that Damon compelled Carolina and Elena to have sex with them I felt bad.

"Because he is a bastard. He compelled me to stick the dagger into Rebecca when I kept telling him no! He compelled me to do the same to Elijah when I kept telling him no! You raped me and took my free will and made me do shit I would never do." I heard Elena say to him.

Holy shit she actually was compelled to stab me in the back. She really did not want to do it.

I can't believe she wanted to be my friend. I have a lot to make up to her. I grab onto Kol because he looks like he wants to attack Damon. Even though I don't mind. I think Elena and Caroline deserve to do this.

(Elijah's POV)

I have never been more mad in my whole life. Klaus is holding me back right now even though I know he wants to go rip out Damon's heart.

Elena's hand is still wrapped around his heart. I hope she fucking does it.

"Because he is a bastard. He compelled me to stick the dagger into Rebecca when I kept telling him no! He compelled me to do the same to Elijah when I kept telling him no! You raped me and took my free will and made me do shit I would never do." I heard Elena scream this at him.

I cant help but to feel a bit relieved. She was compelled to dagger me. WOW.

(Caroline's POV)

I cant believe Damon did the same shit to Elena that he did to me. Elena was so nice to him. Why would he do it.

I never wanted anyone to die before but I really hope she pulls Damon's heart out.

(Kol's POV)

That sick fucking bastard. How dare he compel them 2. How fucking dare he! I realize that Klaus is holding Elijah back and Rebecca is holding me back I want to kill that bastard!

(Elena's POV)

"You just figured this out." I heard Damon say.

"I thought they were nightmares! I fucking trusted you!" I respond while squeezing his heart a little tighter.

"Damon why would you do that?" I heard Stefan ask.

"Because she was with you! She should have been with me!" Damon screamed at his brother.

"It was my fucking choice Damon! My choice! Not yours!" I screamed. Then I remember something else. I let go of his heart and walk out his cell and walk towards Katherine's.

"Open her cell somebody!" I scream I cannot believe she fucking compelled me.

As I was thinking this isaw Rebecca come over and open her cell. She loks at me and says "Sorry Elena." I can't believe Rebecca just apologized to me. I look at her and say "Its alright." I am still so fucking pissed. Then I walk into Katherine's cell. And I shove my hand in her chest and grab her heart.

"You compelled me to fall in love with them. You compelled me to always be confused. You compelled me to never be happy with either of them but not to break up with them." I scream at her. How fucking dare she. She looks a bit scared. Good!

"SO?" She responds and I squeeze her heart tighter.

"Elijah do you really need to torture her or can I ripped the bitch's heart out?" I ask Elijah.

"I would like to torture her for a while lovely Elena." Elijah says.

"Me too love." Klaus says.

I look at Katherine and I can't believe she did this to me.

"Your lucky." I said and squeeze her heart a bit tighter till she screamed that I let go and walked out the cell.

"I'm sorry Elena that they did this. I didn't know." Stefan says. I believe him. He has never hurt me.

"If I do something will you promise to forgive me?" I ask Stefan. He looks at me then Damon then back at me.

"I will forgive you but you would have to give me time. He is my brother. Even if he did all that to you. I still love him but hate him so much." Stefan says.

"Tell him goodbye then." I tell him and everyone gasps.

"Bye brother." Stefan says. I flash over to Damon and shove my hand back into his chest.

"You should have never fucking compelled Caroline and I you sick twisted bastard. Good bye." I tell Damon then ripped his heart out of his chest. I heard Katherine yell and Stefan start to cry.

I look around at everyone and they look shocked.

"Sorry Caroline that you couldn't have your revenge." I tell her and I felt bad that she didn't.

"Its ok I got revenge watching you rip his heart out." She says and everyone but me chuckle.

"You alright love?" Klaus says. I start to cry. I really just ripped Damon's heart out. He raped and compelled me. OMG. I see Caroline walk up to me and she starts to cry with me.

"I cant believe he did that to us Caroline." I sob out.

"Me neither." She says.

"I just thought they were nightmares. I thought they weren't real. Why did he have to do it. He compelled me not to scream when he raped me. All I could do was cry every single time." I sobbed. I cant believe it.

"I know how you feel Elena." Caroline says and we look at each other and cry.

(Rebecca's POV)

Holy shit she really just ripped Damon's heart out. I cant believe Katherine compelled her to love the Salvatore's. What a selfish bitch!

As I watch Elena and Caroline cry I feel a tear roll down my cheek. They are so young they should have never had to be put through what they have been through. Elena's life has been hell. Fuck I even made her life hell.

Kol walks over to me and hugs me. I don't know what to do for them. I let go of Kol and walk over to the girls and hug them and they didn't tell me no.

"I am so so so sorry you 2. And I am so sorry for killing you Elena." I told them. They both look at me and give me a tiny smile.

"Its not your fault Rebecca you thought I was using you. I really didn't want to dagger you." Elena says to me.

"I know and now its time to start new. All 3 of us are going to be best friends/sisters!" I tell them and I really mean it. We all chuckle and laugh and hug each other.

"I agree. Lets start new." Caroline says. Them 2 are very strong women I don't know what I would have done if I had to go through everything they have been through.

"Alright. But no more trying to kill me." Elena says with a giggle. As I look up I see Klaus and Elijah staring at Elena with loving looks. Holy shit they both fell for her. Well whoever she picks better treat her well or I will dagger them.

Then I look at Kol and he is giving the same look to Caroline. OMG what have I missed when I was gone. All 3 of my brothers are in love! I let go of the girls.

"I am going up and getting a drink." I tell them and I leave.

(Elena's POV)

I really do want to start new. I look up at Klaus and Elijah and smile.

"No more crying for me." I tell them both with a laugh and I run over and hug them both.

"Now she has you 2 wrapped around your finger." I heard Katherine say.

"Don't be mad hat we love her more then you Katerina." I hear Elijah say. Holy shit they love me. I look up at them with questioning looks.

"he is right Katherine we do love her, and we decided that we both can love her." Klaus says. While grinning at me.

"I love you both 2." I said and then flash out the room. My emotions all over the place.

(Klaus's POV)

I really do love Elena. And I don't mind sharing her with my brother. We both agreed on the way here that we wont fight over her. That we both can share her in bed and out. I just hope she will agree.

"I love you both 2." I heard Elena say then flash out the room. Holy shit. Finally. I still cant believe she ripped Damon's heart out. I really wanted to torture that sick bastard for what he did to her and Caroline. I realized that I love Caroline like a sister. I will protect both of them with my life.

I hated seeing Elena cry with Caroline and my sister. I wanted to bring a witch to revive Damon just so I could rip the bastard's heart out again. After thinking this I flash out the room looking for my sister and Elena.

(Elijah's POV)

Wow. She ripped Damon's heart out! I am proud of her! I don't know how to feel. I really wanted to kill Damon. But watching Elena do it I got the same pleasure. It kind of turned me on seeing her rip his heart out.

I hated seeing her cry. I will do everything in my power to never have her cry again. I flash out the room and go to the kitchen for a drink. Its been 1 hell of a day.

(Kol's POV)

I love Caroline. I just figured that out. Me the player fell in love. Seeing her cry with Elena and my sister almost ripped my heart out. I hated seeing her cry.

"I love you Caroline." I look at her and say.

"I Love you 2 Kol." She says to me. I am the happiest man in the world right now!

(Carolines POV)

"I love you 2 Kol." I tell him because I really do. Then I ran to him and kissed him with all I got. Then I pulled back and grinned at him and flashed out and go to the kitchen.

While I am drinking the blood bag. I hear Elena scream. Oh shit and I run to her and she is passed out. What the fuck just happened? As I looked around the room I see Klaus and Elijah run to her and try to wake her up. She wont wake up. Please don't let her be dead. I see the Klaus and Elijah look really scared.

"What is wrong with her?" I scream.

"I don't know." Elijah says.

"She isn't her. I don't know why she wont wake up!" Klaus says.

"Vampires don't just pass out!" Rebecca says.

(Elena's POV)

I walk into the living room and I see Ester and I scream and then everything goes black.

"Hello daughter." Ester says to me.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Took me a few hours to write it. Let me know what you think of it. Cant wait to start the next chapter. **


	7. A second Hybrid? Oh my

******Please leave a review! Would love what all you guys think about this.****Also thank you to all the people that ready have reviewed. I appreciated and loved what you had to say.******

(Elena's POV)

"Hello daughter." I heard ester say.

"Ester? What am I doing here?" I ask her. I am really confused.

"I came to help and warn you my dear."

"Why would you help and warn me? You tried to kill me and your children?"

"I know and I apologize my daughter. I thought I had to get rid of them and I really didn't. I just was doing it for revenge and I will always regret hurting my children."

"you actually regret it Ester?" I ask because I really don't want to be tricked again.

"Yes my dear I do. But now we have to hurry my son's are getting worried and I don't want them to do anything they will regret. Elena there is a big evil coming for you and my family. I am here to warn you and help you. This evil wants you and every other vampire you are associated with to die."

"Wait who is this evil Ester?"

"I cant tell you that daughter. But I can tell you that you and my family have never faced something like this before. You need to watch what you do. Its coming for you Elena and the ones you hold dear to your heart. When you get back to my son's you have to warn them. You also can not contact anyone in Mystic falls Elena. DO you hear me? DO NOT contact anyone there or you will be un more danger then you are."

"I understand Ester I wont. My brother isn't even there anymore and I don't talk to anyone else really." I reply.

"Good my Elena. I also came here to make you invincible. You will need it to make sure you survive and hold my family together. Elena you are the soul mate to Elijah and Nicklaus. This has never happened before. You need to be invincible so you can live with them for eternity. You make them have humanity Elena and you are changing them everyday."

"Im holy cow this is a lot of news. wow. I don't want to be like Tatia and Katherine, Ester."

"You wont Elena. You are made for both of them. You also love them with all your heart. and will never make them go against each other. You have a great heart Elena and I am proud to call you my daughter."

"Thank you Ester. Thank you for warning us." I tell her. I don't know what else to say. I am so confused and this is so much information.

"Now Elena when you wake up warn my children. Also know that when you wake up you will me a hybrid. You will be part vampire, part werewolf, and part Angel. You will be able to fly and heal other vampires and humans Elena. You will be the strongest person on earth. Use it wisely. Bye my sweet Elena, tell my children I love them and I am so sorry, and thank you for making my family whole." Ester said and then she disappeared and everything went black.

(Klaus's POV)

Elena has been out for more then 4 hours and finally she is starting to stir.

"Everybody get in this room now." I hear Elena say. Elijah, Kol, Rebecca, and Caroline come in right behind me.

"Are you ok lovely ELena?" I hear Elijah ask her.

"Yes I got a warning. Nobody can call anyone in mystic Falls either. Also something is coming after us. We need to be ready for whatever it is. Also your mother says she is sorry and that she loves you." I hear Elena say. Someone is coming after us? Who would even try that. She talked to my mother. As I look around and we all looked puzzled.

"What do you mean Elena?" I hear Rebecca ask.

"There is a great evil coming after me and also you guys. We have to be ready. Ester told me not to call anyone in Mystic Falls it will put us in danger. She couldn't tell me who or what it is but she said no one has ever faced this before. So we have to be ready." Elena stated she looks so determined and a little confused.

"Why would she tell you this love? How do we not know she is lying?" I ask because my mother ready betrayed us way to many times.

"Because I am yours and Elijah's soul mate Klaus I know this is hard to take in. but she apologized. She said her family is whole again. And that I gave you and Elijah your humanity. Also I believe her." Elena says and I am totally fucking shocked. She is both of our soul mates? Now I can see why we didn't mind sharing her with each other. Wow I cant believe this.

Then Elena flashes out the bed and disappears and I hear her in the kitchen getting some blood.

"What the fuck?" I say I didn't even see her really move how did she do that.

"AM I dreaming?" I hear Rebecca ask. As we all flash to the kitchen and just stare at Elena.

"Oh yeah and your mom made me a hybrid." I hear Elena say. Wow. We must be in some deep shit.

"What kind of hybrid love?" I ask cause I am curious.

"Uhmm well vampire, werewolf, and angel." She stated. I think I am in shock now. Angel? Werewolf? wow.

(Elijah's POV)

She is mine and Klaus's soul mate. Wow. I kind of would have known. WWe hardly do well with sharing and we both agreed so easily to share ELena I really should have known. And wow she is part vampire, werewolf, and angel. Wow.

"Angel?" I hear Rebecca ask.

"Yup she says I can heal vampires and humans and do some other shit with it." Elena stated. She can heal. wow. my mother really must be worried. Whoever is coming after us must be strong.

"She say anything else?" I ask. Because we need more information.

"No besides she called me her daughter which was a bit creepy." Elena says and giggles. I guess she is in a good mood. She looks so beautiful right now.

"So we have some evil coming for us and we have to fight?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, and its going to be a heard fight." Elena replied.

"Well who ever it is I feel bad. They got 3 original vampires, a regular vampire, and 2 hybrids to fight. I don't think they stand a chance." Kol states, and I happen to agree we are very powerful what could ever defeat us.

"Don't be conceited Kol. Ester and everyone on the other side are scared. We cant think we can win. We have to be ready, and make sure nothing wrong happens." ELena says with determination. Man I love this fire in her.

"I believe we got a lot to prepare then. Did she tell you when this evil is coming?" Rebecca asks.

"No but I have a feeling soon." Elena says looking a bit scared.

"It will be ok love, I wont let nothing happen to you." Klaus tells her.

"I agree we wont let anything happen to our soul mate, sweet ELena." I say, and as I look at her she is blush and looking back and forth between Klaus and I.

Whatever is coming I will not let it harm her. I have looked for this kind of love for a little over 1000 years, and I am not going to lose it now. As I look at Klaus I believe he is thinking the same thing I am thinking by the determination on his face.

"well I will go call my witches. Actually I think we all should call our witches and see what they have to say." Kol says.

"Not Bonnie! She is in Mystic Falls so we can not call her!" ELena says.

"Ok love" Klaus replies and smiles and kisses her and heads up to his den.

"I am glad your back safe and sound sweet ELena." I tell her.

"So I am I Elijah, so am I." She replies and gives me a kiss and flashes off with Caroline and Rebecca.

"I hope we make it through this bro." Kol tells me and thumps me on the back and then leaves.

"So don't I bro, so don't I." I whisper.

(Unknown POV)

"You have to control the magic." The man tells the woman.

"I am. I think I have control over the expression now." She replies.

"Good now onto part B of the plan. Finding the doppelganger and the originals."

"Katherine or ELena?" The woman replies.

"Elena I need her! She is the key to all of this." the man replies, and disappears in plain sight.

The woman looks around and she has tears in her face, with a look of guilt and betrayal on her face.

******I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) Sorry it took a while to upload this. I had to make sure it was good. Let me know what you think, please leave a review!******


	8. drenched :)

(Elena's POV)

As I was in my room I couldn't help the thoughts that were running in my mind. What if I come in between Elijah and Klaus like Tatiana? Come now that I wouldn't mind. shit those 2 men are sex on a stick. I want them both and I don't know how long I can keep ignoring it. but with all the stuff going down I don't know what will happen.

Gosh I am a hybrid now!

Elijah and Klaus are my soul mates!

As I was thinking this I was getting undressed. I was down to my panties and bra when my door opened and Klaus and Elijah walked in. I should be embarrassed but with them 2 looking at me with those hot searing eyes I am everything but embarrassed. I think they just ruined my panties by just their looks.

I look at them and they were grinning I must have said that out loud.

"Lovely elena trust me your panties are the least you should be worried about." Elijah says and I swear my panties just got even soaker.

"Fuck love" Klaus says and I have the feeling they can smell my desire. At this moment I don't care.

"well guys what can I help you with." I say as I walk to my bed and lay on it. I noticed they both watch every movement I make. And it makes me hotter then hell.

"Well love just wanted to talk, but while we are here I sure my brother and I can fix ur panty problems." Klaus says with a wink and lays next to me on my bed.

I couldn't help the moan that strangled out of my mouth as Klaus lays next to me and starts rubbing my thigh. Fuck!

"I agree brother, lovely elena seems to have a problem and I believe we can help her with it." Elijah says and walks over and lays on the other side of me. Man this is what I have been dreaming about for a while now.

"Shit!" I say because that's all I can say as Elijah's hand rubs on my stomach.

"Elena if we do this there is no going back. you will be mine and Elijah's and only ours!" Klaus says.

I couldn't help but moan a bot more Klaus's hand wonders right up my thigh right next to my panty line. Oh god!

"Im yours!" I say because I want the talking to quit and the fun to begin! Elijah's hand rubs against the underside of my bra and damn it I want more.

"Elena you wont be able to turn back and we will never let you go." Elijah says and shit did that just make me hotter!

"I know now enough talking please!" I say and moan as Klaus puts his finger inside my panties.

Oh shit my life is about to change forever!

* * *

Authors note: sorry it took me so long to update. I also apologize for it being such a short chapter. Hoping this will make you guys want the next chapter more ;) about to change this book to mature ratings :) anyways I am looking for 20 reviews of this chapter and then I will post the next one. But wont until I have 20 reviews! I feel like not many like this story so I am making sure!

Love ya guys see u next chapter if I have the reviews :) I already have it written to and trust me on this it is amazing ;)


	9. reviews

still need 17 more review or this story is done for :/


	10. the big O

this is my 1st lemon... hope u like ;)

* * *

(General POV)

As Klaus stuck his finger in Elena's pussy all you could hear was all three of their moans.

Elijah took off Elena's bra and start to rub one nipple as he sucked on the other 1. Klaus went down and start to lick Elena's clit and that's when she started to buck.

"Fuck! harder you too!" elena says to them.

Klaus starts thrusting his 2 fingers in her pussy as fast as he could. he thought that Elena's pussy is the tightest he has been in!

Elijah switches and sucks the other nipple and pinches the other. his handle rubs her stomach and takes over rubbing her clit.

Klaus stands and takes off his clothes as fast as possible.\

Fuck! damn Klaus is damn fine naked. we should get him naked more often.

Klaus goes back down and bites Elena's clit and starts finger fucking her again.

Elijah stands up and gets naked. damn he has one hell of a body.

As Elijah lays on his back he brings Elena on top of him.

Klaus starts rubbing Elena's ass hole. He wet his finger and stuck it in her ass. Elena jumps and moans and starts riding Elijah as Klaus finger fucks her ass.

As Klaus keeps fucking her in the ass she decides its about time she has Elijah inside her. SO she grabs his cock rubs it a bit and licks.

"Fuck!" Elijah says as elena takes him into her mouth. Her ass is in the air and Klaus has never seen such a beautiful ass.

THen Elena flashes and sticks ELijahs cock inside her wet dripping pussy as he enters her they both moan so loud.

"Damn" Elena says. she has never felt this good and full before.

All of a sudden Klaus slowly enters his 13 inch dick inside her tiny asshole.

All 3 of them moan. Damn they have never experienced something this amazing!  
Elena starts to fuck Elijah as fast as she can as Klaus keeps fucking her ass at the same pace.

"GOd I feel so full." elena stated.

"Fuck!" Elijah and Klaus says at the same time they are so close they are seeing stars.

"Mmmm so so close." elena says and then she screams. She has just had the biggest and bestest orgasm she has ever felt! Just as she is riging her orgasm Klaus and Elijah both cum.

They ay there panting. no one saying any words. there is just no words to describe it.

"They was better then hearing porn!" Kol says from the living room.

"PERVERT!" Elena says and giggles and she agrees fuck that was amazing.

* * *

*****Hope u guys like it. let me know. review and ill update another chapter!***


End file.
